


A Little Bit of Happiness

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Mpreg, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: So sweet you might get a cavity, but, just like Candy it's pretty good. This story is for you Britt. Enjoy. HAHA, that cracked me up, I am so stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I feel the warmth flow through my body as Brian comes inside me and we both immediately freeze.

“Please tell me that you did not just feel that,” he says as he lays his head on my shoulder.

“I wish that I could say that but it would be a lie,” I tell him. 

“Fuck… the condom broke,” he says as we both become silent. All of a sudden Brian jumps up grabbing me by the arm and making me stand with him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I ask him as I rub my arm.

“Jump up and down or something Justin, get it out.” I laugh so hard that I almost stop breathing.

“Get it out. Brian, are you serious?” I ask when I find my breath.

“Hell yeah I am serious, what if you get pregnant?” he asks.

“That would not be the worse thing that could happen, we have been together for a long time now and we have the money so why not add a baby to our world,” I say as I lay back on the bed.

“Yeah I suppose it would not be so bad, plus I do love you. Even when you are a little shit,” he says as he gets on top of me and kisses my neck.

**  
Seven Months Later…

‘Where is he? He left here over an hour ago and I know he should have been back by now,’ I think as pace the floor. I stop when I reach the back of the sofa and listen to see if I can hear anything outside the door that even remotely resembles a key in the lock. I walk around the front of the sofa and sit down, I might as well draw as I wait for Brian to come back home. I am halfway finish with the picture when I hear the loft door open and close. I am off the couch faster than lightening.

“Where the fuck have you been? You’ve been gone for like days and days,” I say as I walk behind him to the kitchen.

“Justin I was not gone for days and days, I was gone for like an hour and a half,” he says to me as he puts the bag down on the counter. I grab the bag and pull out the pint of ice cream that he bought, I put a giant spoonful in my mouth and turn to him.

“Yeah but all you had to get was ice cream, what took you so long?”

“Justin, it’s fucking 3:30 in the morning, I had to find a store that was open and when I did they did not have Ben and Jerry’s homemade cookie dough ice cream so I had to go halfway across town just to get that,” he says as he points at the ice cream that I am shoveling in. I watch him as he walks into the bedroom and strips off his clothes. I pick up the ice cream and follow him into the bedroom. I put the ice cream on the night stand and move to wrap my arms around him.

“Thank you baby, I really appreciate it.” He turns around and looks at me smiling.

“Yeah I know you do, but you better take advantage while you can because once you drop that kid I am not going out in the middle of the night anymore,” he says as he leans in and kisses me. He helps me lay back on the bed and begans to kiss my neck and down my chest, he stops on my belly and listens to the baby as its heart beats rapidly. 

I run my hand through his hair and laugh a little as he starts talking to the baby. He moves his hand lower as he talks and grazes the tip of my dick as he runs a hand down my leg, I moan and Brian turns to look at me and when he does all his movements stop.

“Justin, can you drop the ice cream while we fuck,” he says. I put another spoonful into my mouth and smile.

“It’s not for me it’s for the baby,” I say with my mouth full of ice cream. Brian just laughs and rolls off of me and lays on his side of the bed. 

“Your not going to say that when you are big as a fucking house afterwards,” he says as he goes to sleep. 

I am up for a few more hours because after the ice cream the baby starts doing cartwheels from all the sugar and I can not get comfortable. I finally get to sleep just as the dawn is breaking.

**  
Brian’s POV

I wake to the shrill sound of the alarm clock. I hit the off button and try to mentally prepare myself to get up. After I lay here for about five more minutes I finally get up and go to the bathroom. When I come out of the bathroom I see Justin sleeping peacefully, his huge belly is making him uncomfortable and you can tell by all the pillows that he used to prop up his body and take some of the pressure off of his back. 

I walk over and kiss him on the cheek and take the empty ice cream container to the kitchen. After I shower and dress I go to wake him up to tell him that I am leaving.

“Umm…go away Brian, I don’t feel like it right now,” he says as I shake him.

“Yeah you wish sunshine. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to work so if you need me call me, okay.” 

He sits up at that “You are still coming with me to the doctor right?”

“Yeah, I did not forget so just come to the office and we can leave from there,” I tell him as I kiss him “I own the company but I still have to show my face at work because my business partner is out on maternity leave, I don’t know who managed to get that slut knocked up” I say as I walk to the door.

“Fuck you asshole, I am NOT a slut,” I hear from the bedroom. I laugh as I slide the door open and get ready to be brilliant at Kinnetik Inc.

**  
Justin’s POV

“Hold on, Jesus, I can only move so fast,” I yell toward the door. When I get there I fling the door open only to be greeted by Emmett.

“Hey Sweetie.”

“Hey Em I just woke up, it was a long night with the little gymnast here,” I say as I rub my stomach.

“Well Sweetie do you still wanna go shopping or do you want to rest some more, we can always go tomorrow.”

“No I want to go today before my doctor’s appointment, would you mind dropping me off at Kinnetik after we finish shopping, Brian is going with me,” I tell him as I walk toward the bathroom.

“No I don’t mind it’ll give me a chance to see my honey. You guys gonna find out what your having?”

“I don’t know because Brian still has not made up his mind. I want to know but I told Brian that if he did not want to know then I would wait too. I just don’t see the point in waiting but he says that we have waited this long so what is two more months,” I tell him as I close the door so that I can take a shower.

When I come out I get dressed and meet Emmett in the kitchen, we grab a quick bite and head out to pick up more stuff for the baby.

**  
Brian’s POV

“Cynthia bring me the mockups for the Thompson account, it was supposed to be done by now. I need it before I leave, which would be in the next forty-five minutes,” I tell her as I look at my watch. 

“Okay Brian, I will make sure that they are done.”

“Oh and tell the art department to get off their asses down there, the artwork for the Davis campaign should have been done two days ago.”

“Okay,” she says as she leaves the office. I finish the work that I have to do before Justin’s appointment. I am almost done with the copy when I hear Justin’s voice in the lobby. 

I get up to meet him but before I can open the door I am greeted by Emmett’s smiling face and his hands are full of bags. I step back to let him enter.

“Good Afternoon Brian, I come bearing gifts but not for you,” he says as he walks over to the sofa and drops his packages.

“Where is Justin?”

“You know he could not get pass the women without them rubbing his belly and asking him ten thousand questions about how it feels to be pregnant and be a guy, you would think that they would all be used to it now,” he says and laughs.

“Yeah well most women cannot help themselves, no matter how many times they have seen it,” I tell him as I go to rescue my husband.

**

“So Justin, are you going to find out what your having?” I hear Cynthia ask, that has been the main question since the day we had found out we were having a baby.

“I really don’t know yet, but unless you give me giant presents I am not telling you anyway,” I hear Justin say as he laughs. I round the corner just as they are all asking when he plans on coming back to work.

“Ladies, ladies give the man a break,” I say as I lean down to kiss him.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey yourself, are you ready to go? We have to be at the doctor in like thirty minutes.”

“I know just give me a couple of seconds and I should be ready,” I say as I look down and notice the vast amount of bags that are at Justin’s feet. “Holy shit sunshine, did you leave anything in the store?” I can not help but laugh, this kid had almost as much shit as me.

“You think this is a lot. We still have not bought the baby a crib yet and this is all before it even gets here,” he tells me as I gather the bags, as many as I can, and go to shut down my computer and grab my jacket.

**  
Justin’s POV

“Brian, did you decide whether or not you want to know what we are having?” I ask him as we drive to the doctor’s appointment.

“No, I want to know but I also don’t want to know. You know?”

“Yeah I know but you need to decide before we get there and the doctor asks,” I tell him.

“Well… do you want to know? If you want to know then I say lets find out.”

“Brian I told you that whatever you wanted to do is what we we’d do, but, I also told you that I would like to know what the baby is.” 

We ride the rest of the way in silence, well silence aside from crinkle of the giant bag I have that is filled with Trix cereal that I am happily munching.

**

“Kinney, the doctor is ready for you,” the nurse says as she calls us back into the ultrasound room. “Okay, just remove all your clothes including your underwear and lay back on the table. The doctor will be in shortly to do your exam and perform your ultrasound,” She says as she left me to the task. I am on the bed waiting for Dr. Bryant to come in, Brian is in the chair holding my cereal and looking at a poster of a campaign that Kinnetik had spearheaded. 

“I really like the graphics that you did on that.”

“Thank you, I hated that campaign the guy was such an asshole. I’m glad that I hired that intern to set up the boards and deal with him,” I tell him just as the door swings open.

“Well hello Brian and Justin, how are my two favorite people today?”

“I am fine but Justin won’t stop eating, I think he may burst before the baby comes,” Brian says as he avoids looking at me. 

“That is not true Dr. Bryant, I do not want to eat it’s the BABY that MAKES me eat,” I tell her to clarify. She laughs at the two of us and tells me to lie back on the table. Brian gets up and joins me as the doctor starts the exam. I absolutely hate this part, it is so fucking painful. I grab Brian’s hand as she pushes hers inside me, under normal circumstances this would be enjoyable but when it is not sexual it becomes a little painful.

“Okay Justin, just try to relax a little bit,” she says and I try to relax, after about a minute and a half I do. Brian is whispering in my ear to just breathe.

“Well you are dilated about two centimeters so your going to have to take it easy, spend more time resting than running around and doing things. I am not really up for you two having sex but I won’t advise against it either, just be careful and if you feel any pain or discomfort then stop immediately. Now, let’s get on to your ultrasound, the fun stuff,” she says as she removes her hand and her glove. After she applies another glove and a generous amount of the lubricant to my stomach she starts the ultrasound machine.

“Take a look guys there is your baby,” she says as she moves the wand around taking measurements to make sure that the baby is alright and snapping pictures of various body parts.

“Wow…look Brian that’s our baby,” I say as I kiss the hand that is intertwined with mine. 

“I know and I think I have made my decision. I think I want to know what were having,” he says as he stares at the screen.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I am sure. Dr. Bryant do you think we can find out what the baby’s sex is,” he asks her.

“Yeah we should be able to lets look,” she says as she moves the wand around trying to find a good picture of the genitalia. “Oh there we go boys, looks like your having a beautiful baby boy.”

“A boy…a boy Brian,” I wanted a boy so bad, I really did not really care but I am happy to be having a boy. 

“Yeah I see and he looks to be a big boy,” he says as the pictures roll out of the machine.

**

“Open the door Brian, hurry.”

“Okay…there it’s open, go for it.”

“Thank you,” I say as I run, well, waddle quickly to the bathroom. I think that this is what I hate the most the constant need to pee. Brian however loved that I was horny for the most part. After I empty my bladder I walk out to the steps and pause. Brian is sitting on the sofa looking at the ultrasound pictures. I never thought that we would be this happy. I sit down beside him and after a few strategic pillow arrangements I am comfortable.

“I am really happy that you married me,” he says as he runs a hand over my belly.

“I am really glad that you asked me,” I say as I smile “But now help me get up because I have to pee again,” I say and he laughs as he stands and helps pull me off the couch.


	2. A Little Bit of Happiness

Justin’s POV

 

Two and a half months later…

“Brian if you put one more chip in your mouth I will fucking kill you.”

“Justin you are all the way in the bedroom and I am in the kitchen, you cannot even hear me chewing.” 

“I can hear the bag and if I can hear the bag then I know you are about to start chewing,” I say from the bed. I am two weeks overdue and I am really tired of being pregnant. 

The last doctors appointment we had was three weeks ago and the doctor gave us the joyful news that there were three visible heartbeats on the monitor as opposed to the one that we had seen before, Triplets, can you believe it. Who the fuck has triplets anymore?

I see Brian appear in the doorway with a huge smile on his face and a bag of Oreo’s. “If you can manage to be nice to me then maybe I can manage to give you these oh so good cookies that I know you love,” he says as he walks over and sits on the bed. 

I smile at him and grab his shirt pulling him close to me; I press my lips to his in a kiss that was more than life. He moved to pull my pants down and when he did I grabbed the bag of Oreo’s and pushed him off. 

“Ha you thought that I would not get them,” I say as I pull the bag open and pop one in my mouth.

“I had no intention of trying to keep them from you,” he says as he walks into the bathroom. I fling my legs over the side of the bed and quickly realize that I cannot get up that way. I turn to my side and slide off the bed but now I am on my knees and I still cannot get up.

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ I think as I wonder if I can manage without calling Brian. After a minute I realize that the struggle will be in vain.

“Brian, can you come here for a minute?”

“Don’t say one word just help me up off the floor,” I say as he appears at the bathroom door. 

“Sunshine I would not dream of it.”

I get up off the floor with Brian’s help and head to the bathroom. We are going to get the cribs today and I am so excited, although I would be more excited if I could walk faster and did not have to piss every twenty minutes. The painful spontaneous feeling of orgasm that hit when one of the babies decides to put pressure on my prostate is not helping my situation either.  
**  
“Brian just pick a crib, they are all going to grow out of them before we can blink anyway.”

“Yeah but we’ll have to look at whatever crib we choose until then and if we get a piece of shit then I won’t be able to look at the babies because I will be staring at the fucking ugly ass cribs,” he says. I sit in the rocking chair as he continues to look from one crib to the other. Fifteen minutes passed and he finally makes a decision, we pay the balance and fill out the paperwork for the home delivery.

“So Sunshine,” he says as we walk to the car “I think we finally have everything we need to take care of these babies.”

“Yeah except the babies and they better show-up soon because I am getting tired of this,” I say as I run a hand over my stomach and with Brian’s help slide into the car. We head toward the loft and I drift to sleep.  
**  
“I know your getting tired Justin but you are not overdue enough for us to induce labor.”

“I am past forty weeks, I think that is plenty overdue enough,” I say as I step onto the scale. “And I really don’t think that we need to know my weight, at this point it’s pretty obvious that I weight a ton,” I say stepping down.

“Justin the babies are healthy and you’re healthy. If you are no closer to delivery by your appointment on Thursday then we will talk about inducing,” she says as she writes down my weight. 

“You can go ahead and get dressed now.”

“There is nothing that I can do to speed things along,” I say as I finish putting my clothes on.

“Actually there are a few things that you and Brian can do to speed things along.”

“Such as,” I cannot wait to hear what she has to say because at this point in the game I will try anything.

“Well nipple stimulation is a good one, it will help release your own natural oxytocin it can be very effective if your cervix is already ready, which yours is. You could increase your walking or you could go for the old fashion sex technique.”

“Sex, I can hardly move and you want me to have sex,” I say. I am sure that Brian will be happy to hear that, we have not fucked in weeks.

“I realize that it might be uncomfortable but many people have had success with it, semen contains prostaglandin which can help to stimulate contractions,” she says as she opens the door for me and follows me out.

“If you try any of those things and feel anything that even remotely feels like your going into labor I want you to call me right away and head for the hospital,” she says.

“Okay, thanks Dr. Bryant,” I say as I began to walk out. 

“Don’t forget to stop at the front and get your appointment scheduled for next Thursday.”

“Okay,” I say as I walk to the front, stopping at the bathroom.

“Justin hey, how are you feeling today?” Jessie asks. I like Jessie she is always so happy and in tune with all her patients. I hope that she is the nurse on duty when I go into labor. 

“I feel like I look, swollen and tired,” I tell her with a laugh. “Dr. Bryant wants me to schedule an appointment for next Thursday. Although if I have my way there is no way in hell that I will be here next Thursday, I am having these babies before that,” I say as we schedule the appointment and I head out the door. I decide to walk the few blocks to Kinnetik instead of going back to the loft.

If I am lucky the walking will help, ‘if I can ever freaking get there,’ I think as I head into a restaurant to use the bathroom.  
**  
Brian’s POV

“I assure you Mr. Thomas the layouts will be done before 5p.m. today. They are in there final stages as we speak,” I tell him as I buzz for Cynthia and hand her the post-it that tells her exactly what I want. I put my hand over the phone and tell her.

“I want those boards down here in ten minutes or I swear I am going to fire someone.”

“Okay, I’ll pass that word along,” I hear her say softly. “Oh hey Justin, I didn’t know you were coming in today, wow your huge,” I hear her say and I can tell that she never stopped moving. 

“Thank you Cynthia, that’s exactly the thing I needed to brighten my day,” I hear him respond and I laugh a little to myself.

“Mr. Kinney I expect for those layouts to be here,” Mr. Thomas yells into the phone. 

“Don’t worry they will be,” I say and hang up just as Justin is coming through the door.

“Hey Sunshine, I am so glad to see you I am having a bitch of a day,” I say as he stands in front of the desk.

“Fuck me.”

“Excuse me.”

“Fuck me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to have these babies and the doctor said it might work,” He tells me as he goes to sit on the sofa. I know that he is getting frustrated and I don’t blame him, I would have gone crazy months ago. I buzz Cynthia and tell her not to bother us for a while.

“Poor Sunshine,” I say as I sit next to him and pull him in close for a deep penetrating kiss. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in closer. Before I know it we are both naked and trying to maneuver into a position that actually allowed us to touch each other.

“Geez Justin, we can barely get together, here, get up turn around and ride it backwards. I will help hold you up,” I say and help him get into position. When he finally is ready I take the plunge, slow and steady so I will not hurt him.

“Oh my god Brian, that hurts so much,” he says as he starts to shake a little. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No don’t stop, just give me a minute to adjust to the pressure,” he tells me and I can tell that he is not relaxing. I pull out of him and help him sit back on the sofa. 

“I know that you are tired and I am sorry that I cannot do anything for you,” I say as I run my fingers over his chest. I hear him start to cry and I just hold him close, he has been crying off and on for the past couple of days. 

After a while we both get dressed and he falls asleep on the sofa. I move from under him and lay his head on the sofa. I still have a few things to finish before we head home.

I see Cynthia about to knock on the door and motion for her to come in. “Here they are Brian, the layouts for Mr. Thomas. I think that they look pretty good. Also, Dean of the MetRx Corporation advertising department called and asked that we keep the campaign running through the end of the month and increase the exposure. I set him up in a meeting with Jeffrey,” she tells me.

“Good, have the courier get these boards to Mr. Thomas at Thomas Landscaping immediately. When that is done make sure that the art department finishes the boards for Belkin Athletics before they leave this afternoon,” I tell her as I gather my things and move to wake Justin up. 

“Okay Boss, you got it. Have a nice weekend,” she says before she zooms off to finish up her day. I love Cynthia, I would not get half the things done that I do without her. 

“Justin get up, we can go home now,” I say as I shake him awake. He looked up at me and smiled, I help him off the sofa and out the door.

“Bye Justin,” all the women said as we made our way to the front door. If more guys knew how wet some women got over pregnant guys the woman would be put out of business.  
**  
“Brian… Brian, wake up.”

“What is it Sunshine? Is it time? Let’s go” I say as I jump out of the bed and pull my shoes on.

“Brian I am not in labor and you only have on shoes and underwear,” he tells me.

“Then what are you waking me up for?”

“I am horny, the babies keep rubbing up against my prostate and it is driving me crazy. I want you to fuck me, I need it this time,” he says. I take off my shoes and move to sit in between his legs.

“Are you sure? I don’t want a repeat of this afternoon.”

“Yeah I am sure, just take it slow,” he says as I lean forward and press my lips to his. We move into a comfortable position and as I enter him from behind I can feel the pressure as it pushes against me. “OH…GOD Brian,” he yells out and all his words after that are incoherent. We move together until we both are brought to orgasm, I help Justin to turn and lay down on the bed. We make love two more times before we curl up together and fall into a deep sleep.  
**  
“Hey Sunshine I thought that you would be fast asleep after last night,” I say as I pour myself a cup of coffee. Justin is sitting on the counter with his feet resting on the step stool he used to get up there. “What are you sitting on the counter for?”

“I had to get the coffee and I cannot reach above my head, I didn’t want to wake you up so I got my step stool out,” he tells me as I move the stool and step in between his swinging legs and take his coffee cup. 

“You are not supposed to be drinking this,” I tell him as he starts to lick my neck and run his fingers around the band of my underwear. 

“Umm…somebody is still a little horny.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he says as he lifts up a little bit and pulls the long shirt he had on up and off, tossing it on the floor. I step out of my underwear and at this angle I can fuck him from the front. I feel the warmth of him slid over me and the same pressure as before. We are moving together and Justin is in the throws of ecstasy. 

“Holy fucking shit Brian.”

“Justin…Oh GOD, Justin…FUCK,” I say as I feel Justin fall over the edge and I quickly follow. I lean against Justin as he holds onto me and before I could start to pull out I feel a rush of warm liquid flow over me and when I finally do pull out the liquid flows free and I am wet from the waist down and I watch as it spreads over the length of the counter.

“My water broke, I can’t believe it. I was in the middle of the best orgasm ever,” I hear him say.

"That is so fucking gross,” I say as I step back, I put the stepping stool back under him and help him get down from the counter. We move to the shower and get cleaned up and I call the doctor when we are in the car.  
**  
“Okay Justin, change into this gown and we’ll get you hooked up to the fetal monitor,” Jessie says. Her being there makes Justin instantly happy, until he finds out that her shift is over at midnight. I put his bag and our coats on the other side of the chair and help him change into the gown. 

Jessie hooks him up to the fetal heart monitors and gives us all the paperwork to fill out. Thirty minutes later the contractions are still moving at a steady pace and Justin is sleeping as much as he can in between all the times that Jessie comes in to check on his vitals and the monitors. I sit in the chair and try to work on my laptop. I close the program and put the laptop away when I see Justin start to wake up.

“Brian did you call my mother?”

“Yeah she should be here any minute. I called Daphne and Lindsay and Mikey too, so I am sure that the whole family knows,” I tell him as his mother walks through the door. 

“Justin sweetheart, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

“I feel alright, I have a little pain with the contractions but the doctor said that it’s natural.”

“Hey Brian, Lindsay, Daphne and Mikey are out there pacing the waiting room, there is only one person allowed in at a time,” she says. We talk for a few more minutes and then she leaves only to be replaced by Mikey and Lindsay and Daphne, our best friends. 

When they all have gone back to the waiting room we settle in for the long wait.   
**  
Justin’s POV

“Fuck Brian,” I scream as the pain hits me full force, I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and fall over. “It fucking hurts, it hurts,” I say as I move my body from side to side as Brian tries to comfort me.

“Shut up, SHUT UP…don’t touch me you shit, it’s all your fucking fault, you and your stupid penis of death. I am never letting you fuck me again.”

“Justin calm down,” he says as he tries to rub circles on my stomach.

“Don’t do that it feels like an elephant is pressing on my stomach when you touch it, so stop it,” I scream and I see Dr. Bryant enter the room and start to check my vitals.

“Justin you need to calm down and breathe or I am going to have to put you on oxygen, the babies need you to stay calm,” she tells me as the contraction subsides and I am able to breathe again. I gulp in the air and try to steady my breathing. Jessie comes in to check my progress as Dr. Bryant leaves out. 

“Okay Justin, let’s see how far along you are,” she says as she puts on a glove and a little lube. When her hand reaches just inside me I grab onto Brian and squeeze for dear life.

“Shit Justin, you’re gonna break my arm and hand.”

“Okay Justin, relax as best as you can,” she tells me.

“Stop, stop please STOOOOOOOOOP,” I scream through the tears as the pressure and the pain from the contractions and her hand becomes too much, I can feel the vomit rising in my throat before it spills out. It was all over the front of me and on Brian’s hand. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Its okay sweetie, it happens all the time. Let’s get you into another gown,” she says as she starts to unhook the monitors and helps me change into a clean gown while Brian washes his hand. 

“The good news is that you are now a very good seven centimeters dilated, so it should not be too much longer,” she says as she writes down some more things and leaves again. Brian comes and sits back down next to me right as the contractions hit again.

“Brian I can’t take it, I need something. I can’t take it. Please, please, please get the doctor,” I say in a small voice as I bury my face in his shirt. 

“Okay Sunshine.”

When Brian comes back without the anesthesiologist I almost lose it, well, if I can have find the energy to lose it. The hours seem to drag as I lay here in agony. Jessie comes in two more times and on her last trip she puts the oxygen mask on me and tells me that I am not getting enough. 

She is just about to check me when the anesthesiologist walks in. 

“Where were you?” I ask him through my mask.

“I had a patient downstairs,” he says as he wheels his cart in. 

“Why were you down there? I was here first. You were supposed to come here first. I was here first, ME not whoever is downstairs,” I scream at him, he must be used to it because he just continues with preparing his things.

“Hold on Doug, I have to check him first. He may be too far along for an epidural,” Jessie says as she prepares to give me another exam. I let the tears flow freely as my body tries to crawl away from her hand. 

“Relax, don’t move away,” she says and I feel Brian apply slight pressure to keep me from wiggling away. 

“Yup just like I thought, you’re ready to push Justin. I am going to go and get the doctor,” she says and leaves. 

The hours haev passed quickly and now that the time is here I am scared to death, I suddenly do not want them to come out. It is as if it just occurred to me how much it will hurt. I try to quiet the thoughts in my head as I watch Dr. Bryant walk in. 

The bed has been broken down and the table is prepped, along with the three warmers that are brought into the once expansive room. I feel my body tense as another wave of contractions come and go. 

“Okay Justin when you feel the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath, hold it and push until Brian gets to ten, okay.” I shake my head that I understand and when the next contraction hits I take in all the breath that I can muster and push. Brian holds my legs open with the help of Jessie.

“OH MY GODDDDDD, IT BURNS, IT BURNS,” I say as Brian nears the end of the count.

“Justin you have to breathe,” she says as another contraction hits. “Now Push.”

I push harder than I have ever pushed in my life and the burning that I feel is like lava. “I see the head guys. Push Justin,” she says from her choice position between my legs.

“Come on baby, you got it. Push baby.”

“SHUT… UP… ASSHOLE,” I let out as I push down again. I can feel the head as it pops through and I think I will pass out. 

“If YOU THINK you’re sticking YOUR DICK in ME anymore you are FUCKING on crack.”

“Okay Justin give me one more big push and lets get this baby out,” she says and it takes all the strength I can gather to give that final push. I feel the slight relief as the baby slides all the way out. Brian kisses the side of my head and I have no idea why, we have two more to go. The baby lets out a shrill cry as the doctor holds it up and shows him to me. 

The minute I look up I see a miniature Brian and tears that I did not know I had started to pool out. The doctor hands Brian some scissors and he clips the cord. Dr. Bryant hands the baby, our baby, to the nurse for the routine checkup.

“Okay Justin seems like baby number two is lined up and ready to go also. Let’s take a deep breath and push okay, now push,” she says and I do, as hard as I can. After about fifteen minutes baby number two graces us with his presence. Brian cuts the cord and the baby is handed to the waiting nurse to be checked over. 

“Another boy, nice going guys” Dr. Bryant says.

“You’re doing really good Justin,” Jessie says as she checks my vitals. Brian leans in and whispers in my ear.

“I love you.”

“Okay Justin one more to go and it seems as if this little troublemaker is coming out feet first,” she says and my whole body tenses with that news. “I am not going to try and turn it because it would be too dangerous. I think you have enough room to bring it down in the breech position."

Dr. Bryant makes me push at a very slow rate to make sure that the cord is not around the baby’s neck. Thirty minutes later I have everything but the head out.

“Give me one good push and we should be home free,” she says.

“Okay push Justin, push with the contraction.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” I scream as the head pops out. Dr. Bryant cleans the airways and holds it up for me to see. 

“Another boy, three boys… good job guys,” she says as Brian kisses my forehead. 

“I love you so, so, so much baby.”

I smile at him as I breathe in the oxygen. “Justin, give me one final push for the afterbirth,” she says and I do. “Looks like they all shared the same sac, they are all identical,” she says as she examines the placenta for any abnormalities, after finding none she places it on the tray to be discarded. She makes sure that I am not torn and looks over the babies; each is lively and breathing on their own with no signs of fluid on the lungs. 

After they are checked out and I am cleaned up they leave us alone with our new family. Brian stands over the babies and takes pictures. I watch him with a smile on my face as I fight of the sleepiness. He picks up one of the babies and brings him over to me.

I wrap my arms around him with Brian’s help because I am falling asleep.

“He is beautiful if I don’t say so myself,” Brian says softly as he touches his head to mine.

“Yeah he is,” I say sleepily. “You have to go and tell the rat pack out there what we had.”

“I know, they are gonna be so pissed that they have to wait for you to get moved to see you but they’ll be able to see the babies through the nursery window,” he says. I am barely aware of when Brian takes the baby from me; I am so out of it. I stay awake long enough to see the nurses come and wheel the babies away to get cleaned up.

I send Brian to follow them and make sure that everything is okay. I can hear the noise as Daphne, Lindsay, Mikey and my mother see the babies. I also hear Brian saying... 

“These are my boys, my boys,” I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face; I figure I better get it while I can.


	3. A Little Bit of Happiness

13 months later…. Justin’s POV…

 

I think I have officially stopped enjoying being a father. I love them to death but god their exhausting. I look over at the sleeping babies and pretend for a minute that at any moment that might magically disappear. Along with the diapers and super sized loads of laundry that pile up every week, hell, every day.

I move quietly from my place on the sofa to the refrigerator to get a drink, cursing the man who made the suction ring when I see one of the tiny torture devices start to move when the door makes a noise. I want to collapse and sleep beside them on the floor but I have to pay bills and they aren’t going to get done by themselves. 

I think for a second about putting the boys in their cribs and then I laugh at myself for even thinking of moving them. I go over to the coffee table and throw the checkbook down, along with the bills for the month and go to get a pen. 

I look at the time on the stove and realize that Brian will be home in less than two hours. I didn’t even register that it was that late. I run the thought of cooking through my mind and then decide that I don’t feel like fucking cooking. I flop myself onto the floor in front of the coffee table and open the first envelope. 

My head hits the surface of my folded arms after the fourth check and I slip off into sleep. I wake to a hard smacking on my face and when I focus on the person who hit me I see a smiling Dylan laughing at me.

“What are you doing up?” I say as I move my head from my arms and sit up, stretching my muscles. I glance over at my paperwork and notice that it is all over the place. “Oh SHIT, shit,” I say as I look for all the missing pieces of paper. When I reach under the coffee table I notice that Shane and Mikey are nowhere to be seen. 

I get up off the floor and move to find the missing boys. “Shane…Mikey,” I call as if they are going to answer me. I am rewarded however with giggles from the bathroom. I walk over and see two happy little boys and my checkbook covered in toilet water and grinning to the high heavens. I move forward to get them when I hear noises from Dylan in the living room.

I quickly corral Shane and Mikey and go to see about Dylan. He is sitting on the floor with the ruins of bills all around him and the return envelope of one is in his mouth catching all his drool. I roll my eyes and take the paper from him.

“Okay, I think it’s playpen time,” I say as I carry each boy to their individual playpens and deposit them inside. I am rewarded with two loud shrills and the shriek of death from Shane. I roll my eyes again and move to clean up the mess. 

I turn when I am finished to the water soaked boys and pull them out of their pens along with a dry Dylan. I place them on their still shaky feet and wait for them to get their balance. When everyone is standing we move the circus into their spacious room.

I move them all into the bathroom and start taking off clothes when I hear the loft door slide open. “Hey sunshine,” I hear as I turn off the water and lower the first boy in. 

I hear his footsteps get closer and I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face. I see him step into the bathroom and I tell my cock to stay still. His suit is making him look sexier, especially with the buttons undone at the top. 

“Hey boys, how’s it going? I see your daddy made it through today alive,” he says to the boys as he leans down and kisses then, trying to avoid their wet bodies. I laugh a little at his comment.

“Da…da…da….d…a,” they each start to scream in their own variations. I cannot wait for puberty to hopefully mellow out their shrill voices. I hold them back from jumping out the tub and Brian laughs.

“Hey Brian, I wasn’t expecting you home just yet,” I tell him as I look at the clock on the wall as the boys splash around the tub. I stand up from my perch on top of the closed toilet lid to wrap my arms around him and pull him into a deep kiss. I hear him moan into it and I pull away laughing. 

“Don’t even think about it. I have three boys in the tub who need to get out, get dressed and get food into their bodies,” I tell him as he tries to pout a little. 

“You better go change out of that suit,” I tell him. I watch him start to walk away and smile as I go to start washing the boys.

“You just want to see my sexy ass in some jeans,” he says as he grabs a beer out the fridge before heading to the bedroom. I smirk at his comment and start to wash Shane’s hair.

“No, I just want you to get out of that suit so you can help me with your kids,” I tell him as I reach for the nozzle and start to wash the shampoo off his hair. I hear Brian give a loud grunt and I pull Dylan close and wash his hair next. When I am almost finished Brian comes back in and sits on the bathroom counter. 

“Are you coming into work tomorrow?” Brian asks me as I lift Mikey out the tub and hand him over. Brian dries him off as he finishes his thoughts. “You know I need you to be there for the meeting. Johnston said that he only wants to speak with the head of the art department, and that’s you,” he tells me as he finishes drying Mikey off and starts on Dylan.

“Yeah, I am going in tomorrow. I almost died today, this staying home all day shit was fun when they first got home but now it’s just exhausting and to top it all off now we need more checks,” I tell him as I dry Shane off and give an exhausting smile. “I would have gone in today but their nursery school was closed today,” I say even though Brian already knew that.

“Yeah, I saw the ripped up checks in the trash. What was that all about?” he asks with a chuckle. I pick up Mikey and move him over to the dressing area of their bathroom to slather lotion on him. 

“The kids ripped them up and the checks took a ride in the toilet along with Shane and Mikey. I swear,” I say dropping my voice to a whisper. “They are trying to kill me. It’s all a conspiracy,” I say as I finish putting lotion on Mikey. I look up just in time to see Dylan make a run for the door, fully naked and at warp speed. “Brian, we just lost one,” I say as I watch Brian launch himself off the floor to capture the lone nudist.

**  
Jennifer’s POV

“Mom, I am really tired. I just got the kids to sleep and I really don’t want to deal with any shit about dad right now,” he tells me and I sit back in my chair. I know he hates talking about his father, especially after all these years and everything that he has been through but I know that I needed to tell him about what we had talked about. 

“I’m sorry honey. I should not have called you and bothered you with this stuff right now. I just wanted you to know what he is planning,” I tell him. 

“Its okay mom, I just am really tired and I don’t have the energy to deal with his bullshit,” he tells me and I can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll call you tomorrow,” I say and hang up after he says his goodbyes. I close my phone and think of how tired he sounds. I get an idea and I dial in Debbie’s number. She picks up after the third ring and we quickly agree that the boys need a night to themselves.

“So, what the fuck do we do?” she asks. I can hear the cold in her voice and I know she can’t watch the boys. 

“Well, I would say we could watch them, but I have Craig shit and you sound sick as a dog,” I say as we both go silent and think. I am fresh out of ideas when I hear Debbie speak up.

“I know. We’ll just get the boys to watch the boys. Between Ben, Michael, Ted and Emmett the little ones shouldn’t be a problem at all,” Debbie says and I smile to myself.

“I think it’s a great idea,” I say into the phone.

“Great, don’t you worry, I’ll put it all together,” she says as she hangs up and begins to set our plan of parental liberation into action.

**  
Brian’s POV

Forty minutes past 9 o’clock and Justin and I are sitting on the sofa staring out the window, enjoying the silence. I turn my head toward the door when I hear knocking, so does Justin. “Who in the fuck is that?” I ask him.

“How in the fuck should I know, I’m in here with you,” he says as I move to answer the door. I stop and pinch him in the arm. “Twat,” I say as I reach the door and pull it open.

I see all the guys standing there and I wonder for a minute just what the fuck is going on. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?” I ask them as they file into the loft. I close the door behind them and wait for someone to say something.

“What’s up guys?” Justin says from his position on the sofa. I see them take in the toys that are littering the floor and the paper and various other pieces of clothes and the clean diapers. The house is in chaos.

“We have come to rescue you sweetie,” Emmett tells him as he pulls Justin up onto his feet.

“What do you mean you’ve come to rescue us?” Justin says as he is maneuvered around the floor items and over to stand next to me. Ben hands me a piece of paper and I watch as the four of them stand there smiling.

“Well, open it,” Michael says and I rip it open. I look down at the index card and hand it over to Justin. He reads it and looks at the four smiling men.

“Are you guys fucking serious?” he asks them. I stand next to him knowing that he will not accept the offer of the free three day weekend. Free from kids, and all that responsibility. I have tried to get him too many times but he never has left them for long.

“Yeah, we are. All you guys have to do is pack, go to work tomorrow and leave. We’ll take care of the rest,” Ted says.

“Thanks guys but I doubt Justin will want to…” I start and am interrupted by Justin.

“We’ll go,” Justin says and immediately hugs all the guys and turns to the bedroom. “I’ll be ready to leave in less than an hour,” he says behind his back.

“Justin, you don’t have to leave now,” Ben yells.

“I am not giving you a chance to change your mind,” he says to the guys.

“I guess we’re going,” I say and follow Justin into the bedroom.


End file.
